Yin
|release_date=March 14, 2017 |difficulty = Advanced |codename = Femme |base_stat_basicdamage = 9 |base_stat_abilitydamage = 3 |base_stat_durability = 5 |base_stat_mobility = 6 |stat_base_health = 616 (+64) |stat_health_regen = 1.03 (+0.1) |stat_base_mana = 243 (+11) |stat_mana_regen = 1.21 (+0.04) |stat_ability_defense = 30 |stat_basic_defense = 12.2 (+2.8) |stat_basic_attack_damage = 59.4 (+3.4) |stat_attacks_per_second = 1.25 (+2.3%) |stat_movement_speed = 665 }} Yin is a melee carry who uses her whip and powerful wind magic to dispatch her enemies. Though she and Aurora came from a life of crime, Yin rose to the rank of first guardian of her crit. When approaching a fight, focus in on your enemies and use your abilities to control the fight. When playing Yin, timing is everything. Using an ability too soon or too late can end in your death. Remain focused and manipulate the wind to overtake your enemies. Abilities LMB = . Yin's whip has a longer range and narrower width than common melee attacks. |attr1= Cleave |attr1value = 0% }} |-| RMB = |-| Q = , then lands in the direction of her choice. This can be performed on Allies, Minions, and Enemies. |attr1= Ability Damage |attr1value = 117/146/176/205 |attr2= Power Scaling |attr2value= 1.04 |attr3= Mana Cost |attr3value= 50 |attr4= Cooldown |attr4value= 10 |attr5= Range |attr5value= 850 }} |-| E = |-| R = Slow to enemies. Projectiles that travel through it are halted. |attr1= Movement Speed Slow |attr1value = 60% |attr2= Duration |attr2value= 4/4.5/5 |attr3= Mana Cost |attr3value= 75 |attr4= Cooldown |attr4value= 90/65/40 }} Notes *Backlash can reflect projectiles halted by Quelling Gale Background * Walks the palace walls before dawn, imagining the city in ruins. * The youngest warrior since Feng Mao to become First Guardian. * The documents affirming her bloodline are exceptional forgeries. Emotes quotes * "Don't toy with them, Yin! I'm trying not to laugh !" - Aurora * One way or another, all of Yin's enemies end up beneath her heel. * "That one." - Yin Extra lore * From the streets of Shangdi with Aurora, to the battlefields of Agora. (teaser picture) * The Imperial Guard taught her to harness the magic of the wind. (trailer teaser) * Though she and Aurora came from a life of crime, Yin rose to the rank of First Guardian of her city. (concept art) “Yin grew up on the streets of Changdi with her best friend, Aurora, and was trained in wind magic by a gangster sorceress named Mother Magus. Partway through her most important assassination mission, Yin changed loyalties and led a raid on her former neighborhood, eliminating her past for good.” Gallery Skins Images Yin (teaser).jpg|''From the streets of Shangdi with Aurora, to the battlefields of Agora'' (teaser picture) Yin.jpg|Yin main picture Yin (concept art).jpg|''Though she and Aurora came from a life of crime, Yin rose to the rank of First Guardian of her city.'' (concept art) Yin (2).jpg Yin (4).jpg Yin (5).jpg Yin.png|Unmasked Wind Gauntlet Yin Yin (avatar).png|Former in-game avatar Hero Portrait Yin.png|Current in-game avatar Videos |-| Yin Announce = |-| Yin Overview = |-| Yin Skins = |-| Yin Voice Lines = Change Log Category:Heroes Category:Melee Category:Marauder Category:Attacker Category:Zoner Category:Elusive Category:Advanced